1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of switching power supplies.
2. Prior Art
Many power supplies need to be hot pluggable into a live input supply such as a live backplane in customary telecommunications equipment so that boards having the power supply thereon may be swapped out without shutting down the equipment. In such applications, the transient current drain on the main power supply when plugging in the new board must be limited to avoid causing a transient voltage on the backplane that will interfere with the continuous and error free operation of other circuits powered from the same backplane.